Henry and June sings the cbeebies wash song in the bathtub for the offbeats
The offbeats came in the bathroom, they decide to make henry and june sing the cbeebies wash song, August says that the song that his dog named September likes, so August will do the playing with dirt, betty anne bongo washing, tommy putting soap on his fingers part, and repunzil doing the rinsing and drying part, at the start of the song, Henry and June began singing the song to entertain the offbeats. Transcript (We see Henry and June in swimsuits and in the bathtub) Henry: alright, June, so we did this when Angelica pickles makes fun of azura after Moe and Joe kidnapped azura and painted her feet, so she's punished June: yes of course (The offbeats comes in) Offbeats: hi Henry and June: hello Betty anne bongo: we are here Henry: yes, you four are Betty anne bongo: I'm betty anne bongo, I love playing bongos and sing my song Tommy: I'm tommy, I really love my coat and i wear it Repunzil: I'm called repunzil, I love animals, flowers, playing and my long hair August: and I'm August, the science inventor June: nice, so, think of the wash song, you four all know it's about? It's about people playing with dirt and washing their hands Betty anne bongo: wow Tommy: that's great Repunzil: my hair is so long August: my dog really likes that song Henry: so, August, you are going to play with the dirt August: thanks, wait until my dog september enjoys it Henry: repunzil, you are going to do the rinse and dry part Repunzil: oooh, I love to do it June: tommy, you going to do the soap part when you put it on your fingers and between Tommy: (narrator's voice) sign me up June: and betty anne bongo, your part is to wash Betty anne bongo: (woman's voice) hot tub hot Henry: good, now we are going to do the actions June: that's right, ready? Henry: ready! Henry and June: then here we go! Henry: (in his TV show voice) one, two, three, four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice)but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: (in her TV show) before I eat, I have a wash Henry: (in his tv show voice) rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: (in his TV show voice) soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: (in her TV show voice) rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. The offbeats: (cheering like the contestants in the Total Drama episode Not Quite Famous) Henry: what do you think? Repunzil: it was great August: and grand Tommy: let me just say, it's crazy Betty anne bongo: (in Vimtoad's voice) that's fan flipping tastic June: good to hear from you Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Short Videos Category:Episodes with UTAU Trivia